Louis Walsh
Michael Louis Vincent Walsh1 (born 5 August 1952)2 is an Irish entertainment manager and judge on British television talent show The X Factor. Originally from Kiltimagh, County Mayo, Walsh moved to Dublin to get a start in the music industry.3 He managed Johnny Logan, Boyzone and Westlife, three of Ireland's most successful pop artists in recent decades. In later life, Walsh began an alternative career as a television talent pundit and personality. He has been a judge on The X Factor since the show's inception in 2004,4 mentoring the "Groups" category five times and the "Overs" category three times. He was the winning judge of the show's second series, mentoring Shayne Ward. He has also appeared on You're a Star, Popstars and Popstars: The Rivals. Walsh has also guest judged on Britain's Got Talent a number of times and on The X Factor USA in 2012. X Factor Walsh appeared from 2004 as a judge, along with Simon Cowell and Sharon Osbourne on ITV talent show,7 The X Factor. In 2004, Walsh found chart success with G4, who went on to have a chart topping album and completed two tours of the UK. In 2005 Walsh managed the winner Shayne Ward, whose debut single "That's My Goal" spent four weeks at UK number one. In November 2005, Walsh quit the show mid-series out of protest regarding his treatment on the show; the most explicit example being Osbourne's drenching him with water during a live recording.8 Walsh returned on the Saturday evening's live show, stating that he could not abandon his remaining competitor and eventual winner, Shayne Ward. Ward went on to win the competition with over 10 million votes in the final. Walsh then went on to win The X Factor: Battle of the Stars with actress Lucy Benjamin. ITV announced in March 2007 that Walsh would not return as a judge on The X Factor, but would remain behind the scenes managing some acts from the show.9 According to UK tabloid newspaper The Sun, the decision to be replaced with two other judges came as a shock to him. He was replaced on the panel by American choreographer Brian Friedman. Osbourne, Cowell, Friedman and new judge Dannii Minogue appeared at the London auditions; however, after the first few days, Cowell decided to re-hire Walsh to the panel. On 22 June 2007, Walsh confirmed he would be returning as a judge for the fourth series of The X Factor. Friedman then became the show's creative director. Walsh mentored the Over 25s category in series four. In the 'Judges Houses' stage of the competition, Walsh took his acts to Dublin and invited guest Kian Egan to help him decide who to take through to the live shows. Simon Cowell reportedly told Walsh off for his comments about the Spice Girls. Walsh had said that the girl group were "past their sell-by date" and lacking in talent, but Cowell already had plans to book the girls on the show.10 In 2008, Walsh returned for the fifth series along with Cowell, Minogue and Cheryl Cole, who was hired after Osbourne quit the previous June. In this series, Walsh mentored the groups, choosing JLS, Girlband and Bad Lashes to represent him in the live shows. Walsh took his acts to Castle Leslie in Ireland during the judges houses stage where he was aided by Westlife star Shane Filan. Bad Lashes and Girlband were the first two acts to be eliminated over the first two weeks, but JLS finished as runners-up. Walsh returned to the sixth series show in 2009, again mentoring the groups for the fourth time in six years. During the judges houses stage, the Groups and Walsh flew to Lake Como in Italy where Boyzone singer Ronan Keating helped Walsh pick his final three. Walsh took Kandy Rain, Miss Frank and John & Edward to the live shows. Kandy Rain were eliminated in the first live results show, from which Walsh was absent due to the sudden death of Boyzone member Stephen Gately. Walsh was absent again on the Saturday and Sunday of the second week of live shows due to Gately's funeral on 17 October. During these weeks, Dannii Minogue, Simon Cowell and Cheryl Cole appeared as a panel of only three judges. In week three, Miss Frank were eliminated from the competition, while John & Edward were eliminated in week seven, though went on to have successful careers in the industry. In 2010, Walsh returned to the The X Factor along with Cheryl Cole and Simon Cowell, and Dannii Minogue who returned during the live shows. Nicole Scherzinger, Geri Halliwell, Katy Perry, Pixie Lott and Natalie Imbruglia all appeared as guest judges alongside Walsh and Cowell during the auditions in place of Dannii Minogue and in some cases Cheryl Cole. Walsh mentored the Over 28s category on the seventh series of The X Factor. In the judges houses stage, Walsh took his acts to Adare in Ireland. Walsh was helped by former judge and friend Sharon Osbourne. His last surviving act, Mary Byrne, was eliminated in the semi-final on 5 December 2010.11 Walsh returned to the show in 2011 for series eight. He joined new panelists Gary Barlow, Kelly Rowland and Tulisa Contostavlos, who replaced former judges Simon Cowell, Dannii Minogue and Cheryl Cole, all of whom left the show after series seven. This meant that, following Cowell's departure, Walsh became the only original judge left on the programme. During the Bootcamp stages it was announced that he would mentor the Over 25s category for the rest of the competition. In the Judges Houses stage, Walsh took his acts to Barcelona in Spain where he was aided by Cowell's former aid Sinitta. His most successful act of the competition was Kitty Brucknell who made it to week six of the live shows before she was eliminated. Walsh chose Brucknell, Sami Brookes, Johnny Robinson and Jonjo Kerr to go through to the live shows. During the live shows of series eight, in an interview with former judge Dannii Minogue, Walsh stated that he "didn't know" whether he would return as a judge in 2012. However, on 3 May 2012, Walsh confirmed he would return for his ninth series alongside Tulisa Contostavlos and Gary Barlow. Walsh, Barlow and Contostavlos were joined by a series of guest judges at the auditions due to show's producers not being able to sign a replacement judge for Kelly Rowland in time after she left the show after one series. Walsh's former colleague on Popstars The Rivals, Geri Halliwell joined the judges in Liverpool, former American X Factor judge Nicole Scherzinger and singers Leona Lewis and Rita Ora joined the panel in London respectively. Australian X Factor judge Mel B appeared at the Manchester auditions. Scherzinger joined Walsh and fellow judges Contostavlos and Barlow as the new full-time judge for ninth series. Walsh substituted for Simon Cowell at the Kansas City auditions for season two of the American version while Cowell was recovering from bronchitis. He joined the other season two judges: L.A. Reid, Demi Lovato and Britney Spears, and was introduced with the line, "When Simon needs an opinion from someone he trusts, I'm the man he calls".12 His episode broke ratings records for the series.13 Walsh returned to the judging panel of The X Factor for its tenth series alongside Gary Barlow, Nicole Scherzinger and fellow original judge Sharon Osbourne, who replaced Tulisa Contostavlos. He mentored the Boys category, which consisted of Nicholas McDonald, Luke Friend and Sam Callaghan. McDonald finished in second place to Sam Bailey, mentored by Osbourne. In 2014, Walsh returned for the eleventh series, while Sharon Osbourne, Gary Barlow and Nicole Scherzinger were replaced by former judges Simon Cowell and Cheryl Cole, and new judge Mel B.